Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 10 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 7 \times 10 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 70 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 70 + 10 $ $ = 80 $